


Glimpse

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this Instagram post: http://instagram.com/p/zIxHTtsVOz/ Of course I wrote it mostly with my personal OTP in mind, but that pretty boy can be anyone you want. Tommy, Rufus, Sauli, etc.  Let your imagination take over. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Instagram post: http://instagram.com/p/zIxHTtsVOz/ Of course I wrote it mostly with my personal OTP in mind, but that pretty boy can be anyone you want. Tommy, Rufus, Sauli, etc. Let your imagination take over. ;)

I stood there, naked, aching, waiting. His idea of foreplay was torturous. Soft touches, kisses, licks over various parts of my body. His hot breath against my neck. Hands, so soft, yet rough by nature as they grabbed, clawed at me. Hungry, though gentle. An intoxicating blend that was sure to drive me insane. 

"Please..." I whimpered, only to receive a husky laugh.

He smirked at me. The small curl of his lip that only served to make my cock jump. He was every inch the rockstar he was on stage, off it. He commanded attention, adoration, and I was more than happy to oblige his every whim. To worship him a befitting a rockstar. If he asked me to drop to my knees, I'd be there before the last word left those luscious lips. He could have anything he wanted and he fucking knew it. Cocky son of a bitch... fuck.....

He came over then, breaking my thoughts. I reached for him, for that hot, hard cock, yearning to touch it. He spun me toward the wall and pressed his large frame against me. My breath caught as I felt his hardness against my ass. He grabbed my hips, his cock sliding slowly up and down. It fit so snug between my cheeks and throbbed ever so slightly in anticipation. The feel of it, so thick and hard made me shudder with every achingly slow movement.

"Fuck me..." I panted, pushing back against him.

He leaned in even closer, breath so hot, gruff into my ear, "I'm gonna press it against that pretty pink hole, and you're gonna come."

I whimpered as he spread my legs with that thick muscled thigh of his. He nibbled at my earlobe, "You're going to come without me fucking you." 

I nearly fucking came then. His words making my knees just as weak as the large tip poised at my hole. His pushed it against me, the leaking tip providing the perfect amount of lubricant. Never had I felt this incredibly turned on without penetration. Maybe it was the fact that it was Adam Fucking Lambert. Or the fact that no one had ever turned me on with such small actions, so few words.

He drug his lips against my neck as he teased my hole endlessly. I thought I was fine, thought I could last. Then his large hand closed around my cock. One stroke, one word, "Shoot" his husky voice at my shoulder, and I came harder than I should have. The cry tore from my throat, spilling all over his thick fingers. 

"Good boy," he praised as he brought the come covered fingers to my lips.

No words needed as I greedily sucked my own come from his fingers. He growled as I did it, his large cock throbbed against me. I moaned, moving wantonly against him. My entire being wanting to please him any way he asked. I let his fingers slide from my mouth, as I hoped for just one thing.

He spun me around, shoving me to my knees. I ached to suck that glorious cock. But the look in his eyes told the story. 

"I want to come all over that pretty fucking face." His words confirmed my suspicions. 

"Fuck..." I whimpered, "Do what you want baby.... I'm your dirty fucking whore."

He smiled then, a filthy, sexy grin, as his hand circled his dripping cock. I knew it wouldn't take him long. His teasing and my coming had him teetering on the edge.

"Stroke it rockstar... come all over my face."

He stroked it then, nearly fucking his tight fist. He was desperate to come on my waiting face and I was more than willing to be treated like a little slut. My hands grazed the thick sinew of his thighs as I eagerly awaited his offering.

"Fuck...." he groaned, "take it, take my come."

"Yes... please," I begged for it.

With that he threw his head back, a soft growl tore from his lips. His come covered my lips and I greedily licked them. His taste so sweet, hot, and I wanted more. He looked down at me through half lidded eyes and I shivered. That sated, sexy look enough to make any boy hard again.

He pulled me too my feet, attacking my mouth. A satisfied groan as he tasted himself in on my tongue. He pulled away and I looked up at him through hazy eyes. I loved being his little fuck toy. Being used by him anytime he asked.


End file.
